


Intro to Knots: Post-Class Debrief

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how you dig yourself into a whole.  THIS is how you dig yourself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Knots: Post-Class Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after 4.10 and kept meaning to expand this but didn't get around to it. When someone requested something fluffy to help with their crappy week, I posted this. It was partially in response to some of the discussion around evil!Jeff's line about 'I only wish you were younger!'

Annie had collapsed back against the pillows entirely worn out five minutes ago and Jeff was enjoying the post-coital silence immensely.  Which meant, of course, that it couldn’t last.

 

“Wait, do you think I’m old?”  He couldn’t have stopped the eye roll even if he’d wanted to but he successfully managed to suppress the sigh that bubbled up.  He threw an arm blindly in her direction and hauled her into the curve of his side. 

 

“What are you talking about?”  The question was mumbled against her hair but Annie heard it.  She shifted onto her back and eyed him close up, well aware that he knew exactly to what she was referring.

 

“Earlier.  You said you wished I was even younger.”  Her eyes narrowed.  “Do you think I’m _old_?”  He smirked.

 

“I don’t think you’re old, Annie.  But I told Abed I was committing to the evil thing.  What’s more evil than wishing you were even younger than you are, right?”  She quirked an eyebrow at him disbelievingly.

 

“Really, Jeff?  You wish I was younger so you could be more evil?”  He pursed his lips and then nodded, much as his reclined position would allow.  “Okay, sure, Jeff.  Lie to me.  It’s the evil thing to do.  As usual, I’ll assume you’re lying since trusting your explanation would be far too _good_ of a thing to do.”

 

“Ugh.  You’re going to hold this against me, aren’t you?”  Her eyes widened and her eyelashes fluttered dramatically even as her mouth puckered.  Jeff allowed himself to be impressed.  “I can’t believe your Disney Face still works.”  Her response was to throw a leg over his hip and snuggle into him.  “Not fair.”  The sigh escaped this time. 

 

“I _might_ have meant – and if you ask under oath in a court of law I will lie, not that I wouldn’t anyway – that I wish I had been…  You know.”  She craned her neck to look at him questioningly.  “Dastardly enough to start this,” his hand moved from her waist to caress her chest, “sooner, when you were younger.”  Annie stared at him unblinkingly.  Jeff stared back feeling only marginally discomfited.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you hadn’t fully committed to being evil, Jeff.”  Annie turned to face away from him but her hand found his where it rested against her sternum and wound their fingers together.

 

“And if I wasn’t?”  She stretched against him, hair brushing his jaw and toes skimming gently against his legs.

 

“Hmm.  I suppose if that were the case, I’d have to lie to Abed.”  His lips moved against her hairline.

 

“Are you sure you could?  It’s Abed.”

 

“I’m an excellent liar.”  Her hips shifted against his.  “And I have excellent motivation.”


End file.
